The New Doctor
by ThalmorDalek
Summary: These stories are going to be based on if the Doctor had regenerated into a Female instead of Capaldi. I will rewrite the episodes from her (The Doctor's) perspective. When there is no season I will write my own plot. Ones that I write will be noted by an O next to the episodes name. Ones not mine will be noted by an NM. I welcome any advice and don't praise me just to do so.
1. Chapter 1

These stories are going to be based on if the Doctor had regenerated into a Female instead of Capaldi. I will rewrite the episodes from her (The Doctor's) perspective. When there is no season I will write my own plot. Ones that I write will be noted by an O next to the episodes name. Ones not mine will be noted by an NM. I welcome any advice and don't praise me just to do so. This will be rated T. If I need to I will mark an episode with an M after the NM or O to show that particular episode might get more inappropriate.

Prolouge, Ending of "The Day of The Doctor" (Maybe it was time. I always get them mixed up) NM

"I will always remember when The Doctor was me." I said the words flying off my lips just as slowly as my bowtie seemed to drop toward the ground.

"No Doctor don't g-"My companion, Clara, dashed forward to stop me from dieing. A waste of effort. I was about to regenerate.

I threw my hands back and let the cold feeling of my coming death be washed away by regeneration energy. It took under seconds for me to change form.

"Boobs! I've got Boobs! " I exclaimed. A gender change. Impressive for a Time Lord body to do that on it's own. Her hair flickered in front of her. Red! Finally Ginger! "I like the color."

" Of what? Your Boobs?"Clara questioned clearly befuddled by the gender change.

A New thought dawned in my mind distracting her from Clara's question. They where crashing! And she had no idea how to fly this thing.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" She asked.


	2. Ch2: Deep Breath

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry it took so long to get to this. But this is the full Deep Breath Rewrite. Ill try to get caught up by christmas. Note: O-O-O-O indicates a sudden change in scenery or perspective. So I hope you enjoy this and without further delay**

O-O-O-O

Episode 1: Deep Breath - NM

O-O-O-O

It was evening and Vastra sat in a floral red seat in her large Victorian home. Suddenly a huge roar shook all of London. She practically jumped through the roof in surprise

"Jenny, Strax both of you lets go investigate that roar. Might be The Doctor. " Vastra said stepping out the door. She gasped at the sight of a dinosaur in the Thames river. Definitely must have something to do with him.  
>She only lived a short walk from the Thames so she got there quickly enough. Of course as soon as She was There a Policeman was roping off the section down to the river.<br>"Let me go down immediately. "Her voice piped up with her request.  
>"Ma'am I'm afraid that I am not to allow anyone to go down. Not even myself."<br>Vastra lifted her veil to reveal her lizard like features. "I am a lizard woman from the dawn of time, here with my wife and pet alien warrior. You will let me pass."  
>" Yes ma'am. " He unroped the section. "Anything else?"<br>"Yes take these and spread them around the Dino. They will trap it. " She explained  
>"Yes ma'am. " He hurried off and the trio went down into riverside.<br>As they got closer to the dinosaur it belched out a big blue box resembling a police box on it's outside.  
>It appeared her earlier assumptions of the Doctor being involved were correct.<br>Strax went up to the TARDIS  
>"In the name of the Sontaran Empire come out of your TARDIS."<br>The new Feminine Doctor stuck her head out of the TARDIS  
>"Shut up!" Her soft voice commanded leaving Strax momentarily stunned.<br>He knocked again "In the name of the Sontaran Empire surrender your vessel and all weapons "  
>The Doctor again popped her head out. "Shut UP!" she again commanded popping her head back into the TARDIS.<br>Strax knocked again. This time The Doctor pushed Clara out.  
>"And don't knock a fourth time! "This time she sounded slightly pissed off.<br>Strax proceeded to knock again and this time hitting his hands on the door four times.  
>The Doctor came out of the TARDIS her Sonic in her hand aimed at Strax<br>"Who are you?" She asked. "Oh wait! You're Clara and you're ... Handles! " The Doctor said pointing to Strax then Clara. "Handles you've really let yourself go!"  
>"No I'm Clara and this is Strax. " Clara corrected<br>" Well then you should really wear name tags or people will get you two confused."  
>Clara looked at Strax entirely confused.<br>The Doctor moved on from her companion troubles. She looked the Dinosaur.  
>"Oh dear, we appear to have up an extra passenger. " She waved her hands in the air to attract its attention. "I'm very sorry! We have plucked you out from your timeline on accident! That tends to happen when I crash. I promise to get you home. " The doctor was about to turn to face Clara when she suddenly lost consciousness.<br>She awoke in a dark room with a bed and a mirror. She had not seen her New face yet.  
>She was stunned by her own beauty. River would be so jealo- no. Don't think of River she told herself. That will only make you sad and you have a Dinosaur to deal with. Her face had slightly round features and she was very slim. She had smooth red hair. Finally Ginger she thought to herself. She had already seen her hair color since her hair went down below her shoulders but seeing with her face made it even better. She was white, having red hair and being any other race would look odd, so she was glad for her race. She was skinny, even if she had been fat she would have lost the weight very quickly due to her lifestyle. She definitely had curves. That was for sure.<br>She realized she only had on a nightgown. Oh well. She would get clothes soon.  
>She moved towards the door. "No doors. Not my style. " she looked around. "Ah a window. " she climbed out onto the roof with a struggle.<br>This form wasn't as strong as others she had. Thank Rassilon that she didn't have this body during the Time wa- no. Don't think about that either. Dinosaur. Focus on the Dinosaur. " Oi! Hey you big sexy woman! I'm gonna get back to your time. " She shouted to The Dinosaur.  
>She busted into a sprint and jumped off the roof landing with a thud and a burst of energy as her bones reconstructed themselves. She was slightly taller when she stood up. She hadn't looked at her height earlier. She was about 5 and a half feet tall. She guessed 8 inches. She would have to find something other than this gown.<br>The streets had so many people. She found an alley and plopped down for some more sleep.  
>She woke up with sore back. She supposed that Female bodies were less willing to sleep without a bed.<br>But She could also tell that it was cold. Very cold.  
>"I need a Scarf. Nice big long Scarf. No-I've outgrown that. Trench coat? Nah outgrew that too." She said not even realizing it was out loud.<br>" Were you talking to me?" a Tramp rummaging through the nearby trash asked.  
>"No. But now I am. May I have your coat." She asked<p>

Clara picked up the paper. Strax had gotten the TARDIS and now she was just looking at the paper. The Ads were all for odd things. She noticed something though. It said impossible girl. She was the Impossible girl. Underneath her nickname was the words "what is on the other side?"

She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"What is it Clara?" Vastra asked

" Its the Doctor. First he-she, whatever damn pronoun I'm supposed, runs off and now there's this riddle in the paper- look!" Clara pointed to the ad.

"What if you look on the other side of the paper?" Vastra asked while she flipped. It was an ad for a restaurant. On the exact other side. At a specific time.

"You should go Clara." Vastra said.

"I just don't know if I want to find her again. This isn't the same person I have been traveling with. " Clara said frustration pouring through her voice.

"Of course she is! I know that you loved him. Maybe in a different way then you do now but you still do. Just because it is an odd love doesn't mean that it isn't. She just looks different. "

"Thank you. I- I needed that." Clara ran to the doorway and waved. "bye" she said cheerfully

The restaurant was in the middle of town. It took a while to get to and the Doctor was already there. The Doctor waved at Clara and She walked over. The doctor wore some Raggedy clothes. Clara remembered hearing about one her other names.

" Why did you put that ad in the paper?" Clara asked.

"I thought it was you! I was about to ask you the same question." The Doctor explained to her.

The server approached.

" Ah! Hello. I'll have some tea and do you have a Kids menu by any chance?" The Doctor asked.

" Of course. I'll go get that for you. " The server responded. His voice strangely monotone. He quickly left.

"Clara, do you notice that they are not breathing?" The Doctor asked in barely a whisper

Clara looked around for a moment and noticed what the doctor had pointed out.

A server began approaching them.

" How long can you hold your breath? " The Doctor asked

"A while why? "Clara asked

"I'll tell you when you need to. " The Doctor pulled her sonic out of the coat and pointed it at the chair.

The Chair plummeted and as They hit the ground the Sonic flew out from the Doctors hands.

"Crap." The Doctor said.

Clara wondered why she didn't just get up and retrieve the Sonic when she noticed that seatbelts had come down during the fall.

"Can you reach that?" the Doctor asked.

"No I can't. " Clara complained.

"Its times like these I miss Amy." The Doctor grumbled.

"Fine." Clara snapped

Clara reached as far as she could and managed to kick the Sonic away from her and towards the Doctor.

The doctor lifted it with her foot and tossed it to Clara, still using her foot. Clara stared blankly at her.

"What? I used to play soccer with my roommate. Long story. Involves a cute baby named Alfie. Or Stormageddon Dark Lord of all. Which ever you prefer. " The Doctor appeared lost in her memories. " I also worked in a toy store for a time. They even gave me a name tag in case I forget my name. Wish I had one of those yesterday. Maybe I'll start wearing one..."

Clara reached for the sonic and pointed it at the doctor's seat unlocking it.

"Thank you. Screwdriver? " She reached out her hand and Clara tossed it with the click of her wrist.

The Doctor opened Clara's buckle.

" Lets go. Someone is charging over there. " The Doctor pointed to a robot half decorated with skin. It was fake ... Hopefully anyway. The Doctor gestured to a door.

Both of the women kept their footfall as silent as possible. As soon as the Doctor got to the Door it slammed behind her. She waved her sonic around at the door trying to open it but the mechanism wouldn't budge.

_We have to separate. Don't breath around the robots. _Clara nodded and walked off assuming the Doctor had done the same. She hadn't. She mouthed two more words even if she. wouldn't see them. _Be careful Clara. _

The Doctor began walking away from the door. Her respiratory bypass was working overtime by five minutes in. Surely Clara had been caught by now. She cursed her stupid need for oxygen. She walked at the same pace of the robots until she came into the room.

Clara was talking to the robot. It was a nice speech.

" I know that the Doctor will always be there when I need her. " She finished and reached her hand out behind her.

In one fluid motion the doctor pulled out her Sonic screwdriver disabling all robots nearby besides the one who appeared to be in charge, grabbed Clara's hand and aimed the sonic at the leader

"Tell me your plan and I'll let you live." She demanded

"We will be delivered to the promised land." The robot answered

" How do you plan on getting there?" She asked

" We will be delivered to the promised land."

Of course he wasn't going to answer. So she got to solving the puzzle on her own. He had been collecting body parts. So what would he make with them. The Doctor looked around them. It was obviously a ship. A crashed one anyway. So what do you need to build a ship? After thinking for a moment she remembered Madame du Pompadoor. They rebuilding from human body parts. They had taken something from the dinosaur. What would they want from a dinosaur.

"What did you take from the Dinosaur?" She asked it

"The eye. You will now be destroyed." The Robot lunged forward and hit a button and the Doctor felt the ground rumble underneath her. as the ship lifted into the air.

"Do not follow. We will be in the promised land soon." The robot sat on the chair and went up to the surface.

The Doctor of course grabbed the bottom of the bench that went back up. Coming up right behind the Robot.

" You… you are just -" The Doctor reached for a broom. "- like this broom. You have replaced every single piece of you. Same as the broom. So is this Broom the same as it was when it had different pieces?"

"No." The Robot thing replied.

" Well… then Im sorry. But your promised land, is just an illusion created by when you have changed parts."  
>"This… cannot be true." The robot responded.<p>

" Im so so sorry but its true." The Doctor pulled out her sonic and aimed it at the robot. "Im sorry but I must protect the Earth and I know that you are not doing it any good."

The Doctor deactivated the Robot. It was over. She looked out the window, and saw they were above the streets of London. She waved the sonic around and it beeped when it found the control area. It was back down. And she couldn't get there.

O-O-O-O

Downstairs before taking off- Clara

O-O-O-O

Clara was generally concerned about the robots that had managed to get the door open. Of course as Two figures dropped from the ceiling she became less distressed.  
>As Vastra and Jenny unsheathed swords Strax fell and jumped to his feet. They quickly fought off the robots and then suddenly everything shook. Where they… flying? Yes that must be it. The Doctor always said to trust her instincts. Humans were smarter than they thought themselves.<p>

Jenny, Vastra and Strax disposed of the other robots efficiently while keeping Clara safe from the terrifying combat, although to tell the truth Claras fear had pretty much hit the roof after the Doctor had left her alone once again.

O-O-O-O

Back Upstairs - Doctor

O-O-O-O

The Doctor aimed her sonic at afew of the chairs sending them down to the bottom. She quickly took down another one. As she landed with a thud she scanned the room frantically. Jenny Vastra and Strax where all there and there were tons of robots scattered around the room. As soon as The Doctor saw Clara she sprinted to her companion embracing her

" Im so glad youre okay. When I heard fighting … never mind. Clara we need to talk about us when we get back to the TARDIS. Okay?" She asked Clara. Her previous form had loved Clara with his whole heart but now The Doctor wasn't sure. Her hormones were telling her to do certain things that she was not used too. The Doctor had always dreaded a gender change for this exact reason but there had been a fifty fifty shot for it this time and the Doctor had been ready or so she thought.

"Doctor we need to land this ship before we run out of oxygen. " Vastra said to her.  
>A quick glance around the room revealed both of the Humans sitting down appearing absolutely oxygen deprived.<p>

A quick flick of her screwdriver was all it took to control the ship to reverse its course.

She ran back to Clara " Are you okay? " The Doctor was quick and very frantic as she tried to guide the ship back down to somewhere with more air.

"Doctor … I don't think I can make it. I dont have … enough air. This was... fun. Traveling with … you. But its time … for … me to go." Clara spoke from across the room panting.

" No! You are not going to die. Not on my watch." The Doctor kissed Clara in order to transfer oxygen. Vastra was doing the same with Jenny.

It seemed to take forever to get down and sharing oxygen left her very light headed. She sat down beside Clara panting.

"Well… that was nice." Clara stated.

"Yeah. Glad we're both alive." The Doctor was out of breath. A large feat for a time lord

"Yeah. We should probably go back upstairs shouldn't we? The Police should be here soon." Vastra said to all of them.

"And we must annihilate them!" Strax said.

" No Strax. Lets not do that. " Jenny responded going up to the cafe with Strax.

" Well then." She straightened the beggar clothes she had. "Lets go."

The Police were obviously already there. Vastra got them out quick as ever. The carriage ride home was awkward. No one spoke. As soon as they got back. The Doctor stood up and got out first.

" Thanks. To all three of you." The Doctor said speaking to Vastra, Jenny and Strax. "Without you me and Clara would dead. So see yah round?" The Doctor said hugging Jenny then Vastra.

"See you around Doctor."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Annihilate all of your enemies."

Jenny, Vastra and Strax responed in that order.

"Alright then. Come along Clara." The Doctor responded

"Bye." Clara said hurrying to the TARDIS.

They both stepped in. The Doctor right after Clara.

**Would you guys like Whoffle in this? I can leave out Danny if we do and I wont take Clara out if we do. Please say in the reviews if you do. If there is no Whoffle then I will do whatever Moffat does with Clara.**


End file.
